Insignificant Truth
by Xxajanae97xX
Summary: Sam's thoughts set during iOMG. "Freddie…what would you say if I told you that…someone must have divided by zero and I'm possibly…" Oneshot.


**A/N: I feel awkward posting this up, because is has been FOREVER since I posted/updated a story. I've not had cable in so long, but I finally got it back this week and I happen to stumble upon a promo for iCarly's new special iOMG. I freaked out, it's the first time I did in a LONG time, so I couldn't help but make this short little fic about Sam's thoughts. I'm not gonna overload myself, just take it one step at a time, so I hope you like this oneshot.**

* * *

><p>"I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there…cuz you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back…but you never know what might happen…"<p>

I hear the words. But all I can think is…

_**SHUT UP!**_

I don't say that to his face of course, but I want to…so freakin bad that my lips are tingling and I can't even stand it. What do I have to do, what do I have to pay, who do I have to kill to have these last few twenty four hours erased from the world? Can Spencer build me a time machine?

"I know you might feel weird right now, and you don't want to talk…heck, you're probably itching to slap my face or give me a wedgie or something…"

Is this idgit still talking? What the heck does he think he's gonna get out of me? A confession? MAN, what is up with this stupid school and confessing things? No one has given me a break since Carly blabbed to everyone that I was in love with Brad. Dude, seriously? I'm tutoring the freaking kid in Math, since when does that mean I want to fall to the knees and have the kid's babies? Everything is just so…stupid today. _I try_ telling Carly that I don't love him, but then she just pries and pries and pries until she can get something to toy with. I mean…yeah…it's Carly. I can't keep telling her no because she'll just keep demanding for an answer, and the worst part of it all—the part that tears at my insides and makes me want to puke up blood—is that she's not completely delusional. There's a…small truth in there that's probably latched onto her senses. But the insignificance of that truth is so freakin obvious, why are people making a big deal out of it? So there's someone in the world who I don't hate. Is that worth a million dollar cover story? Should the world really stop and take notice that "HEY! SAM PUCKETT LIKES SOMEONE!" The world's truly a sad place if they care about something like that.

"So anyway, I just think that you shouldn't—"

"Are you done?" Alright, I had to say it.

"Uh…yeah, I think so, uh…"

"Cuz I'm about to overdose on these stupid sympathy pills people are feeding me. Dude, I'm fine, so quit it already."

"Oh come on, Sam, you're never _just fine_. Look, maybe it's not Brad like Carly thinks, maybe it's someone else. Heck, it can even be Gibby—"

I shoot him a look. He quickly corrects himself. "Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. But seriously. The Sam I know is never afraid of anything…intimidatingly so…so don't be afraid of something like possibly falling in love with someone."

I look at him. That…suffocating silence is now creeping over me again, not quite sure what to say that won't give me away—or what to do…because the actions that were clouding around my mind were…a little too dangerous to be uttered.

"Why are you…why are you being nice to me?"

"I figure we're overdue for a nice conversation. And well…I'm a little curious about who it is, too."

Alright…today's getting way too revealing. Why the heck is this all happening? But I can't help but look at him…and his face… That stupid, nubby little face that annoys the chizz out of me. I can't help…staring at it.

_Freddie…what would you say if I told you that…someone must have divided by zero and I'm possibly…_

"Fine," I find myself sputtering out. "Obviously you two won't stop until I tell you so here goes…"

The truth. It has the power to do so much: to crush a dream, to break a heart, to give life to someone's hopes. But not this truth. This truth is way too insignificant, so none of it really matters, right? Why risk a heart for something that doesn't…

"You guys were right," I bite my lip, "I'm in love with Brad."


End file.
